


魔纹

by ASSENCE



Category: GARO (TV), 牙狼（GARO）
Genre: Androgyny, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSENCE/pseuds/ASSENCE
Summary: 追踪霍拉的零意外被霍拉偷袭，小腹处被印上了奇怪的纹章，随着时间流逝，零发现自己的身体在纹章的作用下发生了变化……
Relationships: Saejima Kouga/Suzumura Rei, 冴岛钢牙/凉邑零
Kudos: 6





	魔纹

孤高的银甲骑士提剑伫立，清冷的月光洒落在甲胄上，折射到霍拉眼里，却是代表死亡的光辉。

出剑，面前的霍拉爆开成一蓬黑色的血花，消散在空气中。

零挽了一个漂亮的剑花，绝狼铠甲化为光点回归魔界，双剑收拢于黑色风衣之中。

“这一只也被消灭了，任务完成，回家咯，希露瓦。”褪去绝狼铠甲的零又恢复到往日懒散的状态。

“辛苦了，零，要看管的辖区大了一倍，任务量也多了一倍啊。”

“都是东方番犬所那件事留下的烂摊子，什么时候新的魔戒骑士能被派来……”走回自家废宅的路上，零惯例和希露瓦絮叨着。

希露瓦忍不住揶揄道：“你是想念钢牙了吗？”

“谁会想那家伙啊？”零脑海中闪过黄金骑士的身影，“不过，和他一起并肩战斗感觉不错就是了……”

“小心！有霍拉的气息！”

零的眼神凌厉起来，切换回战斗状态，腰间长剑瞬间出鞘，但还是晚了一步，虚空中一只黑色的爪子突然出现，一爪印在了零小腹处。

零闷哼一声，后退数步，手里的剑没有停下，斩断了袭击自己的黑爪。

黑爪的主人在剧痛之下现形，确实是一只霍拉，只不过这只霍拉体型比往日里零见过的更为娇小，行动也更为灵活。

一击失手，霍拉果断逃跑，零提剑追去，这只霍拉的速度快得惊人，即便有希露瓦的指引，几个起落之间，零也失去了它的踪迹。

似乎是因为追丢了霍拉，希露瓦的声音听起来有点内疚：“这只魔兽和之前见过的不太一样，速度很快，又擅长隐匿，我没能第一时间发现，现在也追踪不到它的气息了。零，你的伤……没事吧？”

零安抚性地摸了摸希露瓦：“没什么大碍，幸亏有你的提醒，我才能及时反应，下次，它就没有逃走的机会了。”

零说的是实话，魔戒骑士的身体素质异于常人，霍拉的那一击都达不到破防的程度，只能让他感到小腹一阵钝痛，而随着身体自我修复，这些许的钝痛也早已消弭了。

不过是一次普通的受伤，没什么大不了的……零这样想着。

第一次发现不对劲，是在零洗澡的时候。

浅红色的印记在热水的作用下浮现在零的小腹处，繁复的花纹蔓延至腹股沟，若隐若现，看起来莫名色气。

零眉头一皱，回想起几天前的遇袭，随手披上衣服，喊上希露瓦开始查阅古籍。

道寺家的藏书因为久未翻阅，已经遍布灰尘，全部翻完，也只找到零星几条相关的记录。

“看这里的记载，这大概是一种被叫做‘淫之刻印’的东西，是上古时期魔界为了繁衍发明出来的刻印，能够缓慢改造躯体，提高性欲，但是由于刻印效果过于强力，到最后甚至会把人变成全由欲望支配的淫兽，因此被魔戒法师废止了。这种刻印特征就是前期颜色较浅，随着时间流逝会越来越深，由浅红变成深红，最后会转变为黑色，变成黑色就意味着到了最终阶段。

零，道寺家的书籍记载的还是太少了，没有提到解开刻印的方法，刻印不解开就麻烦了。去冴岛家查一查他们的藏书吧，番犬所的人会不会也知道些什么？”

去跟钢牙求助，还是因为这么丢人的事？零实在不想接受这个提议。至于番犬所那些小番犬，有东方番犬所的前车之鉴，零也很难信任。

他摇了摇头，系好衣服扣子：“不用这么麻烦，暂时又没什么危险，抓住那只霍拉就都能解决了。”

“好吧，我会全力搜寻的。”希露瓦勉强压住心底的不安。

一连几天，零和希露瓦都无功而返，那只霍拉就像出现时的毫无征兆，又悄无声息的消失了。

刻印的效力也渐渐体现出来，零开始频繁做春梦。

他以为自己会梦见静香。

梦里的人总是同一个，面目模糊，用手触碰，能感受到棱角分明的刚毅线条，分明是个男人。

他们在各个场景做爱，废宅的大床、沙发、街头的情人旅店、魔戒骑士的圣域、法师隐居的密林……

做到情动时，那个男人会在他的耳边，低低呼唤他的名字：“Zero。”

零是被双腿之间的粘腻惊醒的。

以为只是和往常一样的情况，零拽过床边的纸巾草草擦拭，手指不经意间触到了一道细缝。

那是本不该出现在他身上的器官。

零霍然坐起身，借着月光和镜子的反射，他看到了自己双腿之间新生的花蕾。

本应光洁的会阴处，如今却存在一条狭窄的缝隙，与周围肤色不同的淡粉色，证明了它诞生时间的短暂。

零试探性地碰触了一下，想要确认这是否是自己产生的幻觉，震惊之下，下手没把握好轻重。

柔嫩的花瓣哪里禁得住这样的摧残，吐出一股清澈的液体。

躺在床头柜上的希露瓦被惊动：“怎么了，零？”

“……淫之刻印能改造身体，指的是会把我改造成女性吗？”

希露瓦沉默了片刻：“刻印的效果不是转换性别，而是在人体內建立一套新的生殖系统。……我没想过会生效这么快。”

绯红色的纹路在小腹处肆意舒展，在银色的月光笼罩下，显得分外妖异。

冴岛钢牙独身前往北方番犬所已经一年多了，在这极北的苦寒之地，钢牙偶尔也会怀念起在东方辖区的人和事。

有些吵闹笨拙，却一心追求梦想，有她在，冴岛大宅都会变得更有生气的薰。

性格随和体贴，总是耐心陪着薰胡闹，在关键时刻很可靠，也会奋不顾身保护主人的魂座。

但钢牙想的最多的，还是那个总是挂着一脸玩世不恭的笑容的白银骑士。

大约是北方辖区没什么可以一战的对手，自己这是太想和势均力敌的强者打上一架了，钢牙最终把原因归结于此。

“魔兽拉塞尼么。”幽绿色的火焰燃尽信纸，空中浮现出这次的任务目标，“走了，扎鲁巴。”

几番试探追踪，钢牙终于察觉到了拉塞尼的气息，破开仓库的大门，钢牙看到的是久违的身影。

“零？你怎么在这？这里可是北方辖区……”

“滚开！这是我的猎物！”

今天的凉邑零，比往常都要显得暴躁，不如说，比和钢牙第一次见面时，身上的杀气还要浓郁些。

虽然不知道零今天怎么了，但钢牙也不会束手旁观。

左手在腰间滑过，牙狼剑落入手中，钢牙拔剑与零一起迎敌。

拉塞尼附身的人类是个可爱的女孩子，出手却狠绝无情，饶是强如钢牙，一时也难以占上风。

零今天明显不在状态，几次被霍拉攻击到，反应都迟上半拍，仔细观察，零握剑的手还在微微颤抖。

是受伤了吗？钢牙想，一剑替零格挡开霍拉的攻击。

背后响起破空之声，钢牙连忙侧身躲避，零挥剑斩向霍拉，大有连钢牙一起砍了的势头。

怎么感觉他更生气了？

在两个人的联手攻击之下，霍拉渐渐不敌，被逼到仓库角落之时，不得不显露原形。

拉塞尼的素体和人类大小差不多，行动要比附身状态敏捷许多，甚至还有瞬移的能力，钢牙一时被打得措手不及。

零显然对拉塞尼的速度有所认知，第一时间召唤出自己的铠甲和拉塞尼缠斗起来。

钢牙获得了片刻的喘息之机，稳住身形，举起牙狼剑开始召唤自己的铠甲。

黄金骑士的铠甲还未完全装备好，绝狼的战斗遇到了麻烦。拉塞尼欺身上前，贴在了零身前，黏滑的手指划过零小腹处的甲片。

零闷哼一声，跪倒在地，身上的铠甲消散于无形。

怎么回事？明明还没到99.9秒的时限，零也没有受重伤，铠甲怎么会自动回归魔界。钢牙有些难以相信，这也是这只魔兽的能力吗？

“你到底想要干什么？”零的声音带着强忍的压抑。

拉塞尼把零推倒在地，跨坐在他腰上，可随意变形的身躯扭动着，它凑到零的耳边吃吃笑了起来，声音里带着难以掩饰的怨毒：“你杀了我的半身，我的爱人，那你就变成我的爱人吧。”

“我什么时候杀过……”

“你们魔戒骑士剑下有无数亡魂，又怎么会记得清都杀过谁呢？”

零的脑海中浮现出另一个被霍拉附身的女孩子的身影，容貌与拉塞尼之前附身过的人类有几分相像，这大概就是霍拉口中的爱人了。

“怎么样，这个刻印的滋味好受吧？”拉塞尼语气轻柔得像恋人之间的絮语，手抚上零的脖颈，越绞越紧。

钢牙此时已经变身完毕，剑锋扫过，霍拉从零身上被击落，狠狠砸在仓库墙上。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”拉塞尼倚在墙上癫狂地大笑，“我知道实力不如你，也只能用这种方式让你生不如死了。”

它盯着零的小腹处：“杀了我也没用的，那个刻印是解不掉的，你只能在清醒中，逐渐堕入深渊，绝妙的是，今晚就是最后时限了，我也死而无憾了。”

在大笑声中，拉塞尼身体碎裂成黑色粉末，消融在空气中。

零的脸色变得苍白，他勉强起身，摇晃一下。

钢牙身上的金色战甲消失，及时扶住了零：“你怎么样？”

零努力甩开钢牙：“不用你管！”挣扎的力度过于微弱，反而自己一个站不稳，摔倒在钢牙怀里，被钢牙抱了满怀。

钢牙的目光移到了零的小腹：“刚刚那个霍拉一直盯着你这里，还提到了刻印，是你这里受伤了吗？”

“没什么。”零挣脱未果，索性放弃，脸上又露出了那种无所谓的笑容，“只是一点轻伤，很快就会好的。”

又是这种笑容，这种把自己的真心藏在面具下的笑容。

初见时，零一边露出这样笑容一边对自己吐露杀意，调戏薰的时候，零也总是露出这样的笑容。

钢牙知道零一度背负着血海深仇，但却很少见到零流露出自己的真实情感，零总是把真实的自己掩盖在这笑容背后。

比起这样的零，钢牙更喜欢看到战斗时的零，至少那份森然杀机是毫无伪装的。

想看到更多，更多零的表情。

“你在干什么？”零的声音唤回了钢牙的意识，他才发现自己扯住了零的衣扣。

“那个霍拉是不是给你画上了破灭之刻印？让我看看。”钢牙不顾零的阻拦，强行扯开零的衣服，想查看零的伤势。

映入眼帘的，是小腹上深红色的花纹，花纹繁杂带有旖旎的意味，下半部分延伸至看不见的深处。

这绝不是破灭之刻印。

“这是什么？”

零歪过头：“是淫纹，现在你满意了？”

钢牙的呼吸一滞。

希露瓦的声音适时响起：“一个月前这只霍拉在零身上印下了这个淫之刻印，一个月以来我们都在追踪它，以及寻找解开刻印的方法。然而……”

钢牙想到拉塞尼临死前的话语，不死心地问道：“真的没有办法解开吗？”

回应他的，是转过头不再看他的零和希露瓦的沉默。

“其实，也不是没有解开的方法。”今天的扎鲁巴比往日里显得话少，“我曾经看到过一种解开淫之刻印的方法。”

“是什么方法？”希露瓦急切地追问。

“呃……据说，魔戒骑士的精液可以解开这种刻印，当然，自己的不行。”

什么意思？难道说要自己和零……？钢牙一时没反应过来。

刚刚还老实躺在钢牙怀里的零努力起身推开钢牙：“你也听到了吧？别管我了，我死也不会尝试这种方法的。”

钢牙忍不住收紧双臂：“我怎么可能丢下你不管？我不能眼睁睁看着你……”

“与其变成那种模样，我还不如现在就自我了断。”

“零！”钢牙掰过零的肩膀，强迫他和自己对视，“你还记得我进入心灭状态下你跟我说的话吗？你可是能和我旗鼓相当的对手，不要这么轻易放弃自己！

还是说你不想和我……现在时间上也来不及再去找一位魔戒骑士了，请你忍耐一下。”

“我没有不想。”零眼神飘忽了一下，“只要你愿意的话……”他似是终于下定了决心，“就在这里吧。”

战斗之后的废墟，鲜血与汗水的味道，是绝佳的催情剂。

钢牙褪去两人的风衣，铺在地上。

再回头时，零已经自己脱好了衣服，十九岁的躯体，兼有少年的青涩和青年的紧实，就这样展现在钢牙面前。

“要做就快做。”

这场性事开始于一个吻，没有试探性地碰触，零的双唇柔软甜美如同罂粟花，亲吻时却像他的剑法一样极具侵略性。

唇齿交抵间，两人抵在一起的舌头像他们交错的双剑，不似恋人的缠绵，更似宿敌间的生死搏杀，都不肯退让半分。

钢牙的手在零身上游走，零的身体比钢牙的更为柔韧细腻，身上的伤痕却没有减少，诉说着一次又一次徘徊在死生一线的惨烈战斗，每一次触碰，零都忍不住颤抖。

钢牙一路往下，探到了那淫邪的纹路所在之处。

“不要看。”零下意识收拢双腿，不想把那隐秘的器官展示在钢牙面前。

钢牙轻柔地分开零的双腿，年长者展现了难得的耐心：“没关系。”

零的身下早已一片泥泞，淫之纹章的改造，不只在于凭空产生一套全新的生殖系统，也把零的身体变得异常敏感。衣料摩擦皮肤的轻微刺激，就足以让零战栗不已。

刚刚和霍拉的战斗，已是零强撑的结果，每一次攻击带来的疼痛，在淫纹的作用下，都会转变为灭顶的快感。

此刻，汩汩水流正从身下的小口流出，濡湿了零身下的风衣。

零脸上有些赧然：“都是那个刻印的效果。”

淫纹的效果比钢牙所能设想全部的还要超过：“真美。”钢牙凝视着被露水打得湿透，闪着润泽水光的秘穴，食指在穴口来回磨蹭。

常年握剑的手，指腹带着一层厚厚的茧子，这刺激过于强烈，柔嫩的花瓣承受不住，受惊似的颤巍巍缩起。

“放松。”钢牙探入两指，这狭缝到底是新生，容纳两根手指已是勉强，粗糙的指腹在花心里搅动，磨擦最内侧的嫩肉。

除了这器官生出那一天，零再也没触碰过这里，洗澡时也总是下意识避开，抗拒它的存在，此刻才知道这一处竟然会给他带来这么强烈的快感。

钢牙伸入了第三根手指，三根手指在花心里抹捻揉搓，极尽挑逗之能事，零在一波又一波情潮作用下，无意识逸出呻吟。

“看起来你很熟练嘛。”零的嘴上依然不想服输，“也是，你是冴岛家的继承人，为了传承魔戒骑士的名号，有繁衍子嗣的义务，你是不是做过这种事很多次了？”

“你好吵。”钢牙身体力行堵住了零的嘴，身下早已高昂的欲望贯入准备好的洞穴，破开层层叠叠的软肉，直抵深处。

魔法的造物确实神奇，吞下头部就已撑到极致的小口，自动分泌大量粘液，此刻竟能容纳钢牙的全部欲望。

每一次的抽插，都会增强一分快感，零的雌穴无意识地配合着钢牙，随着钢牙的动作有节奏地收缩着。

正如零所言，钢牙从小就知道自己有传承血脉的责任，他已经二十六岁，不是白纸一张，他又向来是个刻苦努力、要做一件事就要做到最好的人，冴岛家书籍记载的相关内容早已烂熟于心。

不过钢牙从没有亲身实践过，全部的经验都来自纸上谈兵，他从前在记载中看过用各种美好的辞藻形容这种体验，也一直难以感同身受。但与现在的感受相比，那些词汇太过苍白无力了，与喜欢的人做这种事，原来是这么美好的体验。

喜欢的人，迟钝的钢牙终于察觉到了自己的心意，原来是这样，所以我才会一直想念零啊，现在陪在零身边的是我，真是太好了。

“想什么呢？”零不满钢牙的分心，修长的大腿环住钢牙的腰，趁机踢了踢他的后背。

钢牙掐住零的腰，更加用力的冲撞起来，顶到深处，钢牙感受到一个更为火热紧致的小口，他试探性的撞了一下，零爆发出一声惊呼：“啊！”腰部不由自主地弹起。

钢牙知道了那是什么，一下又一下，顶弄那深处的入口，刚刚还强忍不发出声音的零在这样的撞击下，终于压抑不住，破碎的喘息声与呻吟声在仓库中响起：“啊！不要碰那里，滚开，唔嗯——”

羞涩的门扉在一次次撞击中变得柔软粘腻，与言语上正相反，开始主动地吮吸索求更多。

钢牙如零所愿，当然，是下面那个口的祈愿，刻有淫纹的那小块皮肤在钢牙的大力冲撞下微微凸起，被顶出了钢牙欲望的形状。

视觉上的冲击让钢牙的喉结上下滚动了一下，加快了身下的速度，不久之后，零突然一阵痉挛，脚趾蜷缩起来，钢牙知道他快到了，加大力度又抽插了几次，和零一起达到情欲的巅峰，欲望抵住那深处的隐秘门户，喷薄而出的精液全部射入了零身体深处。

钢牙能感受到零体内大量液体不受控制的流出，沾湿了他大腿内侧，零身体前端的性器也吐出一股白浊，软倒下来。

零昂起头，汗水顺着脖颈滑落，露出一点茫然的神色，看起来倒有几分符合他年纪的纯真。

“你说，淫纹赋予的器官，也能孕育子嗣吗？”

钢牙眼神一暗，刚刚释放过的欲望又有抬头的趋势，他将零翻转过来，借着前面流出的淫水，开始扩张后面的穴口。

有了前面的经验，钢牙很快找到了肠道中的那一点，在手指的刺激下，肠液开始分泌。

从背后看，零的腰线也足够迷人，分不清是汗水还是淫液的液体从皮肤上滑落，汇集到腰窝，聚成小小一摊，又因盛不下，顺着股沟流下，滴到钢牙正在扩张的手上。

钢牙再也忍不住，握住零的细腰后拉，将自己再度抬起的性器塞入零的后穴，开始更用力的抽插。

每一次的抽插都精准擦过钢牙找到的那一点，几下之后，零的腰就彻底软了，全靠钢牙揽在腰间的手维持住这个姿势。

钢牙抚摸着零被暗红色的纹路占据的皮肤，在心里默默下定决心，如果真的能有孩子的话，那这个就是冴岛家下一代的传人，即使没有，他也不会离开零，也许收养一个孩子作为继承人也不错。

第一次情欲的余潮还没完全消退，第二次也很快被推上顶峰，零的前端可怜兮兮吐出一点黏液，钢牙安抚性撸动了几下，在前后双重快感的冲击下，零又射了出来。

钢牙加快速度，释放在零的后穴。

前后两个穴口都有白色的液体混在着淫液流淌出来，顺着零的大腿内侧滑下，显得格外淫靡。

魔戒骑士的体力也异于常人，两次远远不能让彼此满足，还好，这个夜晚还很长。

不知做了多少次，钢牙和零浑身沾满各种液体滚倒在一起，紧紧相拥。

眼前人的面容逐渐和梦里的那张脸重合，零用手描摹着钢牙的面部轮廓，原来，这个人早就在不知不觉中占据了自己心里的位置，不过这种事，就没有必要告诉他了。

在熹微的晨光中，深红色的纹路慢慢消失了。

他们未来还有很长的时光要共同渡过，直到真正的破灭之刻印出现的那一天。

fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> 看了第二季第三集的激情产物，给钢零添砖加瓦(｢･ω･)｢  
> 感谢您的阅读，喜欢的话点个kudo或者评论一下吧，想和更多的人一起嗑钢零


End file.
